Kioku's Bizarre Adventures!
by SakushiRyu
Summary: [JoJo's Bizarre Adventures AU, one-shot] After a horrible incident during his childhood, Ketsueki Kioku joins forces with Emma Bessho, a money-for-hire, alluring, mysterious beauty, to discover the truth about this incident. Using powerful entities called "Stands", follow Kioku's journey as he smashes his way to a new future!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, everyone! It's Sakushi Ryu with another fun story idea, a Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS AU in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventures universe!**

 **The people who read my other stories must know that I was on a little break last week. That's when this idea came to life in my head. I watched a lot of JoJo episodes on Crunchyroll those days, and I wanted to try and write a chapter with our favorite VRAINS cast using their very own Stands to defeat evil!**

 **Obviously, since I have other stories that I have yet to finish, this one won't get much attention for now. But I'll try to update it during each month's end.**

 **In this one chapter, only a few VRAINS characters appear but more and more will appear down the line.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **[This story is set in our days (2018).]**

* * *

 **Kioku's Bizarre Adventures!**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"We arrived."

The voice of Emma Bessho told, stopping the engines of her red and black bike. She took off her helmet, letting her beautiful, long, pink hair with lavender bangs fall on her back. She tucked the few strands over her eyes behind her right ear.

"Man, this heat is killing me!" Ketsueki Kioku, who sat on the bike's back, groaned, taking off his helmet and adjusting his black hair with white strands. His dual-colored eyes narrowed at his partner. "And you go very fast, Emma! I almost fell off."

"It's a bike," Emma argued, the two of them hopping off. "It was created to go fast."

"I know, I know..." Kioku exhaled. "What are we doing this far away from Den City anyway?"

"We're in Morioh, the town next to Den. It's not that far from home." Emma pointed out. She extracted a photo from her pocket, handing it to Kioku. "Akira said this is SOL's next big shot. If we manage to hand him over to SOL, we'll get paid a lot."

SOL Technology, the infamous corporation specializing in the entertainment and gaming industry, also connected with underworld groups and studies many supernatural phenomena, such as the Pillar Men and Stands, always puts bounties on Stand users that are out in the wild.

Stands, entities possessing abilities beyond that of an ordinary human, which, depending on the Stand User, can be wielded for good or evil. The reason why SOL hunts them is to stop evildoers from causing chaos by using Stands.

Emma and Kioku were Stand users as well, however, SOL closed an eye for the two, after all, they were a formidable team who managed to capture a majority of SOL's targets. Emma liked to work solo, but her Stand, **Ghost Banshee** , wasn't offensive but rather stealthy.

That's why Emma decided to team up with the sixteen-year-old teen who's Stand, **Bloody Blues** , was a terrifying one with high combat abilities.

There were other people with Stands she knew, like Akira Zaizen and Aoi Zaizen, but they both aren't enough. Akira's Stand is a defensive one, while Aoi's was a healer. None of them packed the punch she needed.

"I see." Kioku nodded, analyzing the photo. It showed the back of a tan-skinned man with a well toned and defined body, long, yellow and brown hair and a large orange wick walking down a black road. He wore a pair of silver slacks, with shades of pale blue and purple, and small yellow lines.

"Let's talk about the details inside." Emma said. "We're too exposed here."

The teen nodded, and the two hunters entered the Morioh Grand Hotel. After booking a room for two and taking a shower, the two sat in their living room's couch.

Emma wasn't wearing her biker suit anymore, but instead, a black short-sleeved undershirt with a one-piece outfit on top of it: a black and dark violet vest with a zipper and shorts with hot pink mauve lining, matching stockings and black and grey boots. She also wore a belt with a gold and dark olive "G" shaped buckle with a similarly colored heart-shaped diamond where her zipper was.

Kioku, on the other hand, wore his casual outfit which consisted of a white collared shirt, with a yellow jacket tied over it, very loose pants pierced on the left with a golden chain, and a scarf tied around his right wrist. He also wore a hat adorned near the center with two metallic "K" emblems.

"Our target's name is Bohman," Emma explained, handing Kioku two more photos. "He was last seen in Morioh two weeks ago. SOL's agents who tried to capture him were brutally beaten up. From what they said, Bohman's Stand is an offensive one with rough armor, making it hard to damage. Other details about his Stand or himself are unknown."

"Why's SOL after him?"

"He's part of _Star Cluster_ , the infamous mafia gang who's in a 'war' with SOL from years." Emma said.

"Ah..." Kioku muttered. "But... it's strange. If he's part of Star Cluster, then why didn't he kill those agents?"

"That's what troubles me as well." Emma said. "If we stay here all day we won't find out. Let's get moving!"

Kioku nodded. The two left the hotel and ventured into town, searching for this Bohman. They even asked some passerby if they saw the person in the photos but in vain. After hours of walking and walking, Emma couldn't take it anymore. She entered a store of expensive clothes.

"Oh, this would look great on me!" she giggled, holding a black bodycon dress in front of her body. "Kioku, what do you think?"

If there was something Kioku hated in his life, it was shopping. He preferred staying home and play on his phone or do something productive instead of buying stuff.

"It's not bad..." the teen commented. "However, that price isn't very fancy."

"Don't worry." Emma said. "After we hand over our target to SOL, the money will be more than enough to buy this. Oh! What about that dress? It's amazing!"

Kioku groaned in his head and followed Emma to the shop's other side. For how much will he have to endure this? The teen sighed deeply.

Blood.

Kioku smelled blood.

He sniffed just to be sure, and yes, that metallic odor of blood was surely in the air. Very faint, but it was present.

"Emma," Kioku said in a low tone. "Bloody Blues caught the scent of our target."

That got the attention of his partner. Emma knew Bloody Blues like the palm of her by now. It had the ability to smell blood within a 50-meter radius, blood caused by Stand-wounds.

"How far away?" she asked, putting the dress back down.

"The smell is very faint... I'd say 47 meters from here on the west."

"Let's go."

Emma followed Kioku outside and they ran across the street and into an alleyway between newly built skyscrapers. This road lead to others, but Kioku didn't even blink as he ran. His Bloody Blues has a great olfaction.

As they turned another corner, Emma and Kioku found two unconscious bodies in front of them dressed in the same white coat.

"Knights of Hanoi..." Emma realized, seeing a familiar emblem on their coats. "The anti-Stand organization... it seems they're after Bohman as well. It would be bad if we get caught in a cross-fire."

"I can smell more blood ahead. Likely Bohman's," Kioku explained. "He isn't running, just walking. This could be our chance to capture him while wounded."

Emma considered her options. Getting caught in a cross-fire between Hanoi and Star Cluster is very dangerous, however, Bohman is currently wounded and would be easy to finish off.

Not to mention, her Ghost Banshee has the ability to turn everything it touches invisible for a short amount of time, so she could use this to escape with Kioku in case of danger. Moreover, Kioku's Bloody Blues is a tough opponent...

"Alright, I decided." she nodded. "We'll go after Bohman. Lead the way."

"I thought you'd never ask." Kioku flashed his usual grin.

It didn't take long for the hunters to ran into Bohman, who was walking calmly in the shadows cast by the buildings.

"Stand hunters." Bohman's orange eyes narrowed at them. "First Hanoi and then you... why are you people attacking me?"

"It's nothing personal, honey," Emma waved her hand. "We're just here to collect our prey and get paid for it. SOL will love us after we capture even you."

"SOL? As in SOL Technology from Den City?" Bohman's eyes slightly widen. "You two work for them?"

"They're the only one to put bounties on people, so yeah." Kioku pointed out. "Why? Getting cold feet?"

"If you're with SOL, then I must eliminate you!" Bohman told. "For the sake of a better future!"

"Better future?" Emma wondered. "That's rich coming from a mafia member."

"Mafia?" Bohman frowned. "Who would ever join a mafia? That's horrible."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. "You... you're part of the Star Cluster, the mafia gang who's in conflict with SOL!"

"What!?" Bohman gritted his teeth in evident anger. "Star Cluster is an undercover organization meant to save the world from SOL, not something as vague as a mafia gang!"

"You have a very wrong visual of the situation..." Emma muttered. "I don't know who told you those things, but they are lies. We are on the good side, not you."

"Lies? I think the one lying here is you!" Bohman argued. "I won't let you insult the righteous ones in such ways! **Phase Transition**!"

An aura of yellow light enveloped Bohman as his Stand appeared behind him. Phase Transition was a tall, well-toned humanoid being covered from head to toe in vanilla armor with dark-green shoulder-plates and gauntlets, and wearing a dark-blue colored mask from which purple eyes gazed at its enemy.

"That must be his Stand..." Emma narrowed her eyes. "Phase Transition... and its body doesn't seem damaged at all! It must regenerate very quickly..."

"An interesting and nice looking Stand you got there," Kioku grinned wider. "But, my Bloody Blues is much better!"

The same aura which covered Bohman but crimson-red surrounded Kioku. From his shadow, a tall, anthropomorphic dragon-like being with a well toned and defined body covered in blue scales appeared. Its entire body, except feet and hands, were covered in bloodstained bandages. Bloody Blues had dual-colored eyes like Kioku, green and brown with yellow slits.

"A Stand user." Bohman noted surprised. "Unlike those Hanoi members who tried to kill me with guns, you're going to fight me head on?"

"Of course." Kioku chuckled as Bloody Blues launched at the enemy, bearing its claws as its eyes glowed.

"Phase Transition, block it!"

The enemy Stand did as it was ordered, catching Bloody Blues' wrists in his hands.

" _It's fast!_ " Emma thought alarmed.

Kioku's Stand also had a tail to help itself in battle. Bloody Blues swung its tail at Phase Transition's stomach, but the latter, using its feet, kicked the tail away and quickly punched the startled dragon in the face, causing both it and Kioku to fall back.

Kioku wiped the blood away from his nose, and licked it away. "Not bad..."

"Compliments won't get you anywhere!" Bohman told, signaling his Stand to attack. This time, Phase Transition was the one to launch forward, raising its fist ready to strike as it got dangerously close to Bloody Blues.

Kioku grinned again as Bloody Blues' hands shot forward, catching the enemy's fist.

" _Nani!_ " Bohman gasped. " _It got faster?!_ "

Phase Transition swung its other fist, but it easily caught as the first one. Bloody Blues headbutted Phase Transition, causing it to stumble back. The dragon Stand gave no time for its enemy to recover, and with a spin of its body to its left, Bloody Blues' tail roughly slapped Phase Transition in the face, sending it and Bohman falling to the ground.

"Not just faster... but stronger..." Bohman gritted his teeth, the taste of blood in his mouth. "Tsk, Phase Transition, attack! High Drive Salvo!"

His Stand's gauntlets started glowing yellow as Phase Transition unleashed a barrage of punches at Bloody Blues.

"HORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORA!" Phase Transition cried out before sending a punch in the other Stand's gut. "HORA!"

Kioku coughed a lot of blood from that, he and Bloody Blues flying against a nearby wall, with the later dissolving.

"What speed and power...!" Emma gasped, rushing to the injured Kioku. "Are you OK!? Damn it, I knew I should've prepared Ghost Banshee and-!"

"N-No... I'm okay." Kioku coughed again. "I didn't see it coming, that's all..."

Their heads snapped back at Phase Transition as it punched the ground in front of it, destroying the marble. The Stand dug out a handful of dirt and threw it at the two hunters. Suddenly, the dirt morphed into a sphere of fire which the two dodged.

"The dirt became fire!?" Kioku gasped.

"This is Phase Transition's ability," Bohman explained. "Phase Change! It can change any material made of dirt, water, gas, or fire into an aforementioned one upon touch! Do it again!"

Fast like a lightning, Phase Transition threw pieces of dirt at Kioku that morphed into flames, making the teen grit his teeth and he had to dodge again.

"Then you take this!"

Bloody Blues materialized again, jumping onto a wall and rocketing itself at Phase Transition.

"Useless! High Drive Salvo!"

"HORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORA!" was Phase Transition battle cry once again as it punched Bloody Blues everywhere, sending the Stand back from where it came from.

"We can't get close without getting punched..." Emma gritted her teeth. "In that case! Ghost Banshee!"

Emma was surrounded by a violet aura as her Stand materialized behind her. Ghost Banshee was a slim, feminine humanoid Stand covered in crimson and black armor. Over its head was a black visor with a red-glowing smile, and four mechanical snake-heads emerged from its back. Ghost Banshee had long nails and it also wore high heels.

The female Stand giggled as its nails started glowing. It touched its arms and was covered in a white glow before vanishing.

"Nani! It disappeared!?" Bohman gasped. "Quick, Phase Change!"

Phase Transition threw dirt on the ground as they changed to water. Suddenly, the water wavered over one spot.

"Got you!" Bohman shouted as Phase Transition shot forward, seizing something invisible between its fingers.

Emma gasped for air as her Ghost Banshee reappeared, its neck captured between the enemy Stand's hand.

"So your Stand has the ability to turn invisible," Bohman noted. "Even with that, you won't be able to hit me from behind. My Phase Transition can't be defeated by such weak Stands."

"I have the feeling... you are underestimating my Bloody Blues..."

Kioku, who recovered from the last blow, said, licking off more of his own blood. Bohman noticed something strange with Kioku's Stand: Bloody Blues was exhaling much deeply, and its fingers constantly twitched.

" _Fatigue?_ " Bohman wondered. " _My last High Drive Salvo did strike him head-on... wait... Why did he attack me then if he knew about High Drive Salvo? If I recall, when I punched him for the first time, his Stand's speed and power increased..._ "

"Can it be..." Bohman took a step back. "That Stand... its power rises with the more damage it takes?"

"Bingo." Kioku grinned wide. "Bloody Blues true horror comes to life with the more damage it or I take. Moreover, by smelling or tasting blood, Bloody Blues gains a boost."

"That's why you kept licking your own blood." Bohman realized. "Even then, I have your partner's Stand under my clutches. I'm not a person who likes to use hostages but seeing how dangerous your Stand is, I have no choice. Take one step and you'll regret it!"

Phase Transition tightened its grip around Ghost Banshee's neck for emphasis, causing Emma to gasp.

"Damn...it..." she muttered.

"I wonder about that!" Kioku yelled as his and Bloody Blues' eyes changed colors to red and the Stand licked its lips, letting its tongue rest outside of its maw.

" _Going Crazy._ " Emma thought, realizing Bloody Blues' last ability. " _It's over for Bohman now._ "

Bloody Blues gave a loud roar before it dived forward at incredible speed, surprising Bohman. He didn't get to chance to react as the dragon Stand was already in front of it, bitting Phase Transition's right arm.

"AGH!" Bohman cried out, jerking his hand away just to find out it was impossible. Bloody Blues got a deadlock. Without noticing, he let go of Ghost Banshee, letting even Emma free. "B-But! You're within 2 meters now! Take another High Drive Salvo!"

Phase Transition punched Bloody Blues in the head, liberating its right arm. Without a second to lose, its gauntlets glowed yellow as it unleashed another barrage of punches-

-However, each strike was easily dodged by the dragon Stand.

"N-NANI!" Bohman cried out, Bloody Blues dodging every attack. "What's this speed!? He wasn't able to dodge one punch before and now he's dodging them as if he knew all my moves!"

 _THUMP! THUMP!_

Bohman's eyes widen to dinner plates as Bloody Blues actually _caught_ Phase Transition's fists.

"Useless... useless, useless, useless!" Kioku yelled. "Everything you do is useless!"

"MUDA!" Kioku laughed as his Stand punched its opponent in the gut, causing Bohman to spit blood. "MUDA! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

Both Phase Transition and Bohman barely stood after those punches, and much to their disarray, one more punch was on its way.

"WWWRRRYYYYYYEEEAAAHHH!"

Bohman slumped on the ground defeated and unconscious, his Phase Transition vanishing. Bloody Blues gave a roar of victory before its eyes returned to normal, calming down from its rampage.

"Ha... ha..." Kioku panted as he fell to one knee. "Damn it... whenever I use Going Crazy, my body goes numb..."

"It's alright," Emma assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You knocked him out cold. A job well done. I'm calling SOL to take Bohman away, you can rest now."

"Gotcha." Kioku sighed, easing himself into Bloody Blues' arms. The dragon Stand licked his cheek, earning a smile from him.

* * *

 **Stand Name:** Bloody Blues (Namesake: "Blue Blood Blues" is the second single of the album _Sea of Cowards_ by the alternative rock group the _Dead Weather_.)

 **Design:** Not based on any Duel Monster.

 **User:** Ketsueki Kioku

 **Power:** B

 **Speed:** B

 **Range:** B

 **Durability:** B

 **Precision:** A

 **Development Potential:** A

 **Abilities:**

[Blood In the Air]: Allows its user to smell blood within a 50-meter radius, however, blood only caused by Stand-wounds.

[Going Crazy]: The more damage Bloody Blues and its user takes, and the more blood itself or its user tastes or smells, the quicker and more powerful Bloody Blues gets. After reaching a certain point, Bloody Blues' Going Crazy ability activates and it goes into a 5-minute rampage that can only be stopped by defeating an enemy Stand. (While Going Crazy is active, Bloody Blues' Power, Speed, Durability goes up by 1, whilst its Precision goes down by 1.)

 _Other information unknown_

* * *

 **Stand Name:** Ghost Banshee (Namesake: "Ghost", a Swedish rock band.)

 **Design:** based on _Altergeist Primebanshee_.

 **User:** Bessho Emma

 **Power:** D

 **Speed:** B

 **Range:** A

 **Durability:** A

 **Precision:** B

 **Development Potential:** D

 **Abilities:**

[You Won't See Me]: Whatever the Stand will touch, it will go invisible for 5 minutes, depending on the object or person in question (the larger, the less time it's going to be invisible). More than one object or person can be invisible at a time, however, the more, the easier its user fatigues. When an invisible object or person is damaged, this ability ends.

 _Other information unknown_

* * *

 **Stand Name:** Phase Transition (Namesake: "Phase" is a UK-based rock band.)

 **Design:** based on _Trident High Drive Lord_.

 **User:** Bohman

 **Power:** A

 **Speed:** A

 **Range:** C

 **Durability:** B

 **Precision:** B

 **Development Potential:** B

 **Abilities:**

[Unbreakable]: Phase Transition is covered in sturdy armor which gives it high defense, also, it can regenerate quickly.

[High Drive Salvo]: Phase Transition unleashes a wave of punches at high speed. This attack will only hit within a 2-meter radius.

[Phase Change]: If Phase Transition comes in contact with any material made of dirt, water, gas, or fire, it can transform it into dirt, water, gas, or far. However, the larger the object, the easier its user fatigues.

* * *

 **I have to admit, this was a very funny chapter to write. I was blasting the "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST" song while writing the battle scene and I suggest doing it. It really gives that nice adrenaline to the scene, at least for me it did.**

 **As you can see, Emma and Kioku are a team in this story and work for SOL as Stand hunters. Hanoi is an anti-Stand organization, while the group Bohman is part of (in the story I called it** _ **Star Cluster**_ **) is a mafia gang, similar to the** _ **Passione**_ **mafia gang from "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo".**

 **For each Stand I'm going to introduce, they'll have from 2 to 3 abilities, one or two which are passive and one or two which activate when the conditions are met or when the user wants to.**

 **Emma didn't do much in this chapter, however, her Stand isn't a combat one, to begin with. So she had to leave this battle to Kioku, who's Stand, Bloody Blues (I don't know but I can't get enough of that name), can get very dangerous as the fight proceeded (the Going Crazy ability could mirror Kioku's sadistic attitude).**

 **The reason why Bohman from all characters was this chapter's main enemy is that I already thought of his Stand even before Kioku's for some reason and because (just like in the anime) his memories are being manipulated. In the next chapter, the truth will be revealed to him and he'll have a change of heart like Noriaki Kakyoin had in Stardust Crusaders.**

 **I'll stop myself before giving any more spoilers.**

 **Do you like this story idea? Tell me what you think!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	2. AN

The Stands introduced in the story so far continued to bother Sakushi Ryu, the writer who didn't update this story. Bloody Blues bites him from time to time, Ghost Banshee turns invisible and scares the hell out of him, and Phase Transition gives him a punch in the stomach every night before going to bed.

"OK, OK, I WILL UPDATE IT!" Sakushi Ryu, at his limits, cried out, making the three Stands happy.

 **Welcome back, everyone. I'm sorry for not updating this story in these past months, but I was busy with my VRAINS and Arc-V stories and personal life so I kept delaying it. More importantly, this story is of my own making, meaning I have to create the plot which is as easy as it sounds.**

 **That's why I decided to make this story a** _ **one-shot story**_ **. I did that, not because I can't come up with a plot or such, but because it would require a large portion of my time, meaning I wouldn't even have the time to update Burning Soul, VRAINS, or Arc-V at all.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love this story's idea and I want to continue it, but I have many other story ideas in mind that I want to write, for example a one-shot with all of the Yu-Gi-Oh series, Grimoire of Zero and many other animes whose names I can't remember.**

 **I so far love the newest JoJo anime,** _ **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo**_ **, and I might make a VRAINS and Vento Aureo cross-over, mashing those two animes together. I had some good Stands for a lot of characters, for example Queen (who will be good in this story, unlike in VRAINS) whose Stand would be the sunglasses which she always wear when talking to Akira at that pool- and speaking of him- Akira with a Stand similar to Tindangle Hound, and even Naoki who'll develop a Stand like Koichi Hirose did... and so on!**

 **So with that said, Sakushi Ryu out!**

Ghost Banshee used her ability to turn him, the two other Stands, and herself invisible.


End file.
